fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Butch Magnus
Butch Magnus(ブチュマグヌス Buchu Magunusu) Is a member of the Dragon Soul, a guild made up of different variations of Dragon Slayer Users that have joined together in order to take on the entire world and prove that the Dragon Slayers are the superior beings in the entire world, despite Butch's only concern about fighting any great fight he can get. Originally considered to be a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer when he was still a young boy, Butch had been raised by his foster father, Dynamius, who had found and loved him like a son until he had been killed and taken by a secret organization known as the Shadow Broker who found Butch and took him away to be tested on for their own purposes. After freeing himself and returning to freedom, Butch went on to travel to different regions in order to find a fight that would give him the rush he was looking for, eventually finding out about Dragon Soul and wanted to fight them, only to be stopped and offered a position to join them in order to change the world. During his travel's and even know, he is known throughout most of the regions as the Black Iron Demon(黒鉄悪魔 Kuro Tetsu Akuma) due to his appearance when he uses his Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer. Appearance "Stunning." "Handsome." "Attractive". These are some of the many things that describe Butch when many take a look at him for the first time. His hair, blacker than the darkest of shadows, being illuminated only by the moon's rays, is jutting out everywhere in an downward fashion, with the bangs crossing each other, partially-covering the bridge of his nose, with a few hairs parting from the right side. His skin, described as being smooth and gentle in texture, despite all the harsh battles he went through, is whitish-peach in color. It's a rare trait not found in most individuals making him a special case of sorts. The gentle is covered in tattoos. It encompasses his forearms, his thighs, shoulders, chest, parts of his ribcage, and under his eyes. The ones on his shoulders have a big circle, reminiscent to that of a full moon, with a crescent-shaped designed right under it, spaced out from each other. This is also where his guild mark is located, strangely. The ones on his chest are of two wave-like shapes nearly connecting to each other. The top design is bigger than the bottom one and both cover the nipple area. The one in the center chest area is different however. Being symmetrical, it takes the form of a double-pronged arrow pointing down. The forearms and thighs have the same design as each other. They both have two lightning bolt-shaped designs making a full circumference, connecting to each other. They're slanted quite a bit and the space between them is wide, not too much and not so little either. Lastly is his eyes. Eyes that's said to be as fierce as a wild beast on a rampage, being slanted in shape. Eyes described by many as solemn, being able to instill fear and respect into those who look into them. Under each is a branched design, being spaced from each other by mere inches. Being formed in the shape of an unusual triangle, the top left branches outward, ending near his eye's corner. The right is short and it's only reaches out within an inches length. The final one, being at the very bottom, branches southward, the length being incredibly longer than the rest. They're all blueish-purple in color. A small shade of purple also covers his eyelids, being curved near the end in an upward manner. His pupils is reminiscent to that of a Dragon itself, showing signs of bravery, experience, and vast amounts of wisdom. Some of his opponents even stated that they were once lost in them because of how magnificent they were. His physique, being well-toned and muscular, is admired by many. It's like a sculpture crafted by the hand of a master artisan, waiting to be shown off to the masses. Many men and women, whether enemy, ally or bystander, adore it with such a passion that wished that they could have it as their own. It's because of this that he was premiered in "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine. His rank is unknown however, but it's hinted that he's in the top five, an impressive to be sure. The outfit that he wears is tailor-made. One that's high-class. This means that the materials used for its creation are high-class as well. The outfit he mainly takes the appearance of an army general. His black fingerless gloves, edge with golden linen, is made of a leathery substance. This substance is known to withstand any kind of damage from most forms of magic, being tested and used by the Rune Knights themselves for combat purposes in the past. It is unknown it fell into the public market, after it was classified as top-secret military equipment. It has proven to be one of Butch's most unique parts of his outfit, never going into a fight without them. His gray-colored combat boots, being studded around the edges, are made with special grips that are known to stick to any area without fail. One can scale vertical walls and any similar areas with ease using these special grips. The grips are very strong, durable, and powerful, lasting as long as a decade and still not show any form of wear. His pants are camouflage in design and green in color. They have many pockets edged at the sides, totaling to three on each side. It comes with a complimentary belt, studded with diamond-like substances, coming pairs covering the entire surface. The buckle is a metallic gold in color. He wears a sleeveless tunic, made from durable material not found anywhere else in the country of Fiore, hinting that it came from a faraway land. The designs on it are intricate, with the edges having black flames etched onto them. On the left side of his tunic is the insignia of his guild. His army trench coat, being the same design as his pants, is tied around his waist. It's made with material that can withstand any weather condition and can protect the user to a degree from incoming attacks. To top it all off, he wear a set of diamond earrings he got as a gift. They are fifteen carat, being crafted with the finest equipment known to the magical world. Thus they are the most prized possession that he carries on his person. Three studs are also seen in each of his ear, being located directly above his earrings. In short, Butch is one of the most attractively interesting characters to ever exist and combined with his combat prowess, he has proven that he can battle any opponent and look good doing it. Personality Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Butch Magnus was born to a small group of farmer's in a nearby village, one that was said to have been going through a dangerous drought and ended up having to travel to relocate to a new area in order for their crops to grow more. However, during their travel, a band of Dark Mages came in and swam, killing off many of the people and taking their valuables. Raphael's mother went running into the forest as she had been stabbed and was trying desperately to find a place to hide, only to find herself slowly dying in a nearby cave. Her luck however changed when it turned out that a dragon by the name of Dynamius, had been living there and had found her before she passed away. She begged him to protect her child as Raphael's mother died with him in her hands, saddening the dragon as he killed the mages and took the baby into his care, raising him and showing him the ways of the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer. At age five, Butch had been taught the many secrets of the Iron Shadow by his adopted father as he enjoyed the forest life and all it had to offer. However, that peace wouldn't last as one day after finishing his training, a swarm of black mages came rushing in, capturing Raphael and killing his own father right before his eyes, before he was taken away to a holding facility with many other children similar to him. During his first time there, a scientist explained to him that he was a unique person to have learned Dragon Slayer Magic and their goal was to evolve that ability to near incredible heights by seeing what different forms of testing would do to his body and how the magic would react to it. The first testing they did was implanting a Lacirma of Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer that they themselves made from the very essence of Raphael's father, marking him with it. Over the countless years he spent there, Butch was given every form of stress test that was inflicted not only physically, but mentally, resulting in his psyche to be damaged greatly and him changing into something worse. Eventually when he was 17 years old, the scientist determined that he would not be able to figure out much from him due to the changes that occurred during the experiments and the scientist were ordered to put him down for good. However, that would be the day Butch would break free from his imprisonment, killing and beating everyone in his way as he and others broke through the buildings and made it to freedom as many left and headed towards any place that they could call home, while Butch looked for certain mages that he found files of to fight and beat within an inch of their lives, which marked the beginning of the Black Iron Demon. Over time, Butch took any task, mission, bounty, and mission that would end with him being able to fight someone with incredible strength for the pure thrill of it, a side effect of the experiments that were done to him since his childhood. One day after defeating an entire guild by himself, he heard rumors about a group of Dragon Slayers that were coming together in order to attempt to take over the Earthlands to show Dragon Slayer superiority. Interested by this rumor, Butch looked around, trying to find any form of leads that could get him close to them, and succeeded as he had found the Guild Master of the Dragon Soul, Genghis Breningoch, who he fought and lost against. It was at that moment that he decided to join up with him, hoping that there would be more fights to win, but secretly, he joined to make sure that he would get stronger to one day take down Genghis, the only man to have ever beaten him. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Magical Abilities' Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Soul Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer User Category:Dragonslayer Category:Mages